Christmas Countdown
by Micathloren
Summary: There's a Christmas Countdown happening in Kaleido Stage! And two men are going to propose their girls on Christmas Eve! SoraLeon & LaylaYuri...R


Belated Merry Christmas! Sorry if I was absent because we were in America, having our Christmas together with our relatives living there. But, I promised two Christmas fics. Here is the first one. The other one is a Naruto fic. Please read it, too!

**TITLE: Christmas Countdown**

**AUTHOR: Micathloren (Cathloren only)**

It's early morning in December 24. Everyone's busy. There's no one left behind in the dorm. Everyone's on their feet especially that they are preparing for the big Christmas Countdown 10 seconds before 12 midnight tonight.

The place with the most number of Kaleido Stage workers is the stage. Everyone's getting the large Christmas tree on the stage that reaches the top most part of the Kaleido Stage. Well, only 3 inches away from the most top. Each worker is on each part of the tree. One here, another there, another on the left, another on the right, one at the top, one at below, everybody is busy. Mia Guillem and Cathy Taylor, the scriptwriters of Kaleido Stage (AN: I just want to include Cathy here), are managing the fireworks that are 'ball-formed', 'Santa-Claus-formed', 'snowman-formed' and all of the decorations of the Christmas tree are fireworks, it's just that their forms are the decorations of the Christmas tree. What Mia and Cathy most like is the 'star-formed' firework that will be placed on top of the tree and as it is thrown in the air and bursts, there will be a lot of fireworks on display (together with the other decoration-formed fireworks) and there will be a sign saying 'Merry Christmas'. Everyone is excited because this only happens in every 5 years. Well, good for the 21-year-old Sora Naegino that she can experience this hardship turned into a success.

"Keep on going, people! It's going to be a very special evening tonight!" Cathy exclaimed as she enlightens the hearts of the people as she told them not to stop because this is not only for them but for the other people and for Jesus Christ.

"There are a lot of fireworks here, Ms. Cathy. Are you sure we are going to consume it all?" Mia said worriedly but in return, Cathy gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can use the rest of the other fireworks in the next 5 years," Mia said as she stares at the other fireworks inside huge boxes.

"Mia, workers in Kaleido Stage can save some money in 5 years for this. But, I think you're right." Cathy said.

Cathy closes 5 boxes. She places scotch tape and masking tape on top so it will not be opened.

"W-what are you doing, Ms. Cathy?" Mia asked as she watches her doing something. (AN: There are 96 **huge **boxes, and I mean **HUGE**, and there are only 20 boxes left with fireworks in it)

"We can save at least small amount of fireworks within the next 5 years." Cathy said, "Now, help me carry these,"

…

"These Potato Chips are better than those Cheese Balls!" Marion yelled at Rosetta.

"No! Cheese Balls are better than Potato Chips!" Rosetta yelled back.

"POTATO CHIPS!"

"CHEESE BALLS!"

"Will you two stop fighting? We're inside the supermarket, and public. Why don't you just buy both so that we won't cause any trouble?" Mia advised.

"Yeah, besides, it's Christmas!" Anna cheered up.

"Well…you're right! C'mon, Rosetta! Let's buy some more!!!" Marion said and Rosetta cheered.

**Later…**

Sora was sitting by the fire of Layla's room thinking very deeply. Well, it is already snowing since the past few days and she's shivering all over the cool crystals. Layla is going to have an overnight party after the Christmas Countdown in Kaleido Stage. Sora is one of the invitees that Layla invited. Now, Sora is thinking about someone. Now that Christmas is coming, the gifts are prepared but there's something special for that special someone. She's thinking how to do it. And by that time, Layla entered the room noticing little innocent Sora Naegino.

"What's wrong, Sora?" she asked.

"Huh? Uh…nothing…" Sora tries to ignore the question.

"C'mon. Tell me. What's wrong?" Layla said as she places her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"It's just that…I don't know how to say it to Leon, Ms. Layla. I mean, about the 'you-know-what' stuff."

"Sora, it's just..."

"But it's a hard thing to do, Ms. Layla. I…I don't know what to say,"

"Just don't be conscious, okay?"

"O-okay…"

**Afternoon in the same day…seven hours before Christmas…**

"C'mon, guys! Move it, move it!" Mia and Cathy told the performers to double their time so that the Countdown Christmas tree will be finish.

"It's already five in the afternoon," Mia said as she stares at her watch.

"Well, I hope that Anna and her troop have wrapped the gifts to be given to the children," Cathy said.

"Well, yeah…I hope they did,"

**In Yuri's condo…**

"Aww, man! Why don't you just tell her straight away?" Ken scolded Yuri.

"I can't tell Layla right away, Ken. I mean, what if you were in my shoes? Would you have the strongest guts to tell May that you like her?"

"No," Ken said.

"C'mon, guys, don't fight," Leon said, "You were fighting since two hours ago and here we are still fighting over a topic."

"Yuri," Ken started again, "It's easy. First, you have to talk to her until her mind has wandered in your conversation. Then, you will say 'Layla, I have something' to confess," Ken said, acting like Yuri, "Then, Layla would say 'What is it, Yuri?'" Ken said, acting like Layla, "Then, tell her the truth and propose her, young man! You know that she's **pregnant** because of **you** and that'll be a 'no problem' if you two will get **married**!!!"

"**SHHHHH!!!**" Leon and Yuri warned Ken not to be a blabbermouth about Layla's pregnancy by covering his mouth.

Layla is three months pregnant already by an accidental sexual intercourse with Yuri. Her father was worried about the couple now that they are not yet married.

"I'm doomed…" Yuri said as he sits back to his chair and tries to concentrate on positive things.

**11:30 p.m.**

The Christmas spirit is present on the people in Cape Mary. Some are already creating fireworks and throws them in the air. It's a nice sight for you to watch the fireworks in the clear blue sky. The people in Kaleido Stage are getting ready for the Christmas Countdown but it's still 30 minutes more before midnight. So, they are having their dinner and gift-giving. Everyone is happy about Christmas. Well, not because of the food, the gifts nor the Countdown but because that day is when Jesus was born in Bethlehem. Now, it's only 10 minutes left. Everyone is getting ready. The operators are in the operating and techno room of Kaleido Stage for the controls. The top most of Kaleido Stage was opened (like what happened in the Legendary Act). The arena suddenly rises up a bit.

"My God, I'm excited," Many performers said this statement.

Then, the operators said as their lips are near in the microphone for them to hear by the large speakers around the arena, "Guys, the countdown is about to start…now!"

Ten.

'_Wait, where's Leon?'_ (Sora)

'_Wait, where's Sora?'_ (Leon)

'_Wait, where's Yuri?' _(Layla)

'_Wait, where's Layla?'_ (Yuri)

Nine.

"You're here," Sora and Leon said to each other.

"You're here," Layla and Yuri said to each other.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone shouted as the operators pressed the 'Go' button on one of the controllers. Just then, the star, which is on top of the Christmas tree, was controllably thrown on the air and the other Christmas balls and decorations on the tree were lifted to the air, too. As all of the decorations, with the star, are on the air, they explode and there are some fireworks as some are forming their decorations into 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love, Kaleido Stage,'.

The scene was very nice that no one noticed Sora and Leon moving out of the place to get outside and see the sign from there.

"It's beautiful…" Sora commented.

"It's worth our energy and time," Leon said.

"You're right," Sora said.

Just then, Leon remembered that he has something to give to Sora. He gets it from his pocket and…

"Uhm, Sora?" Leon said.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…these passed years, you have been my partner, my friend, and my girlfriend. Now, I want to remind myself that I want more from you…I want to treat you more than the treatments I showed towards you,"

"Huh?" Sora was confused.

"Uhm…Sora Naegino," Leon kneeled and opens the red box and there found a shiny diamond ring.

"Oh, Leon…" Sora cried a bit.

"Will you marry me?" Leon asked.

There was a moment of silence since Leon proposed to Sora. Sora couldn't believe this. It's like a dream come true.

"Oh, Leon…yes," Sora said calmly but deep in her heart, there was a feeling of nervousness.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Yes…I'll marry you, Leon!" Sora said as she hugs Leon…leaving Leon so shock with her answer.

"Thank you…"

…

"Uhm, Yuri?" Layla said.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay for you that I'll invite you for the slumber party after this?" Layla asked.

"Why, sure! I don't have any plans for tonight so…it's fine with me…"

"Thank you…"

"Uhm, Layla?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Aren't you too young to get married?"

"Me? In my age…I think yeah…Why are you asking?"

"Huh?" Yuri blushed, thinking of a reply on her question, "Oh…Ken just want me to ask you that question because he's trying to propose May."

"Oh, that happy couple. I wish we are like that, Yuri,"

"What did you say?" Yuri asked but he really did hear her.

"N-nothing,"

"Layla,"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to show you but first, you have to close your eyes,"

Layla gave him a look.

"It's a surprise," Yuri replied.

Layla closed her eyes and was lead by Yuri. She doesn't have any idea where they're going. As soon as Yuri said, "We're here,", Layla opens her eyes and stares on a banner 'Will you marry me?' flying on the air.

"Oh, Yuri…" Layla said and she ended up on Yuri's arms with a ring on his hand.

"Will you?"

"Of course, I will!" Layla said happily and Yuri kisses her as Layla wears the ring on her finger so that it'll not fall down.

Christmas is a season when Jesus was born on Bethlehem. And many people are thankful to the Lord because of the blessings…precious blessings they have received during Christmas day…just like Sora, Leon, Layla and Yuri.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
